Dragon Girl
by angelfright
Summary: The power that was asleep inside of her has finally awakened. When Kagome and Kikyo were captured by Naraku, Inuyasha has chosen Kikyo and left Kagome to be killed by Naraku. But she won't die so easily. Pairings Sess/Kag
1. New Power

Inuyasha and the group just got a at Kaede's village

Inuyasha and the group just got a at Kaede's village

"Inuyasha, I want to go home. I haven't seen my mother in ages plus I still want to keep up with school work!" Kagome said looking with puppy dog eyes at Inuyasha.

"Feh! How much time do you need?" said Inuyasha. 'It's been a long time since I heard about Kikyo, I think I'm going to go check on her while Kagome is away'

"Thank you, Inuyasha! You're the best! I think three days will be ok." said Kagome hugging Inuyasha, a bit confused that he gave up so easily. "I'm going now, guys. Bye!" and with that Kagome ran off to the well.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

"I'm going for a walk. I'm going to be back soon." said Inuyasha and ran off.

Inuyasha ran trying to find some of Kikyo's soul collectors or at least her scent.

After some time that seemed like ages Inuyasha finally caught Kikyo's scent. He ran into the woods and there was Kikyo and Kagome trapped in some vines by Naraku.

"Hahahahaha! So you finally got here. I guess you came for Kikyo as you thought that the young miko is gone."

Kagome covered her eyes with her bangs at those words. 'He came here because of Kikyo. That's why he said that I could go home. So that he can go to Kikyo. I can't believe him.No! NO! NOO!'

'Dammit! He caught both Kikyo and Kagome. How could I let this happen? Why didn't I catch his scent?' thought Inuyasha as he looked angrily at Naraku. You could see his anger burning in his eyes.

"Inuyasha, you have a choice. Kikyo or Kagome. The one that isn't chosen shall die! Hahahaha!"

Naraku's voice echoed through Inuyasha's mind. 'Kikyo or Kagome? The one that isn't chosen shall die!'

"K..K….Kagome! I'm sorry but I…I…I choose Kikyo. Please forgive me." Kagome felt as if a thousand needles made their way through her. 'He chose Kikyo. He chose the dead clay pot over me. Fine. But he shouldn't expect me to forgive him. I gave him my heart and he broke it.'

"Now the young miko shall die." said Naraku with a big grin across his face.

Suddenly a red smoke surrounded Kagome.

"Please forgive me my ass. Do you think that just saying please forgive me will get you anywhere, Inuyasha? I gave you my heart and you just toyed around with it. I was all along your toy, huh?" It was Kagome's voice, but it sounded cold as ice. Much colder that Sesshomaru's. The smoke dissapeard and there was standing Kagome. But a bit different. Instead of having her mini school skirt she has long black trousers with blue lines on the side. On top of them she had a knee-long straight skirt, also black with the outline blue. The skirt was cut on both sides. Instead of her school shirt she had a sleeveless T-shirt till her belly button also black with the blue outline. She wore black sneakers that looked new. On her stomach she had a black/blue tattoo of a dragon. The power that was asleep inside of her for so many years had finally awakened.

"Finally I can show my true form. What were you saying Naraku? That you were going to kill me? Lets see who kills who now.

Naraku was staring at her dumfounded. He couldn't believe his eyes. The miko that was so weak and fragile changed into a strong mature woman. There was no hint of fear in her voice. And her eyes glowed with so much determination and coldness. This was nothing like the person he knew. He came back from his thoughts and started thinking of a way to get her on his side. He tried to put his though guy act in order.

"Wait a minute. Maybe you can come by my side and work for me. In exchange I can give you whatever you want, the safety of your friends AND Inuyasha and Kikyo's heads on a plate." Naraku smiled inwardly at himself. If he was going to get her on his side nothing can stop him.

"I must say the offer is tempting, especially the part with the heads, but from now on I work for no one. Consider this as a payback for all my injuries." And with that she put her hands in front of her in each hand she held a miniature lighting which after transformed into a sharp, shiny knife.

"Let's begin." said Kagome. Naraku tried to fly away but Kagome threw a knife at him and stabbed him in his right should. Naraku grunted in pain and fell on the grass. Kagome almost killed him of it wasn't for Kagura who appeared out of nowhere and saved his sorry ass.

"YOU'LL BE DEAD NEXT TIME, NARAKU!!" screamed Kagome and with that she turned to the astonished couple who watched all along.

"Inuyasha?"


	2. Goodbye

"Inuyasha

"Inuyasha?" asked Kagome with an evil smile on her face. "I'm done with Naraku, now it's your and the dead clay pot's turn. You chose the clay pot over me. If you love her so much why don't you GO WITH HER TO HELL!! said Kagome while throwing a black ball with a huge amount of energy at Inuyasha and Kikyo. 'I'm gonna make you suffer and feel all my pain. You and your precious Kikyo make a perfect pair. A player and a dead ugly, disgusting clay pot. Yout two deserve each other. I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL, BOTH OF YOU!!' thought Kagome. She couldn't bear the thought that she was second best to someone undead.

Inuyasha got Kikyo bridal style and jumped on a tree just before the ball of energy hit them.

"Are you alright, Kikyo?"asked Inuyasha concern obvious in his voice. Where Inuyasha and Kikyo were standing before was a 5 m wide and 10 m deep whole.

"Why do you care about her anyway. She's dead, Inuyasha. Wke up and smell the coffee."

"Why you…..!! I understand that you are angry and sad that I chose Kikyo instead of you, but I love her. She was my first love and always have a special place in my heart. I would do anything for her because I lover her and I always will. You insulted her and because of that I'm going to……." Inuyasha unsheated his sword and ran towards Kagome.

"You are gonna what, Inuyasha. You won't even be able to touch me."

"Will see about that"

Kagome smiled "Sit, boy!" There was a loud thud and with that appeared a whole with Inuyasha in it. An arrow was shot towards Kagome. She (Kagome) turned to Kikyo.

"Oh. Hey, Kikyo! You were so quiet that I forgot about you. Now, let me see what should I do to you." Kikyo's expression turned to a scared one but quickly changed as Kikyo prepared another arrow. "I know what! I will take care of you as soon as I finish with Inuyasha ! Don't worry, I won't forget you." Kagome waved in Kikyo's direction and in a heartbeat Kikyo was tied to a tree by millions of snakes. Kagome made her way to Inuyasha's whole.

"You said you loved me like you would never love someone else! SIT BOY! I told you I would always be by your side as long as you will be by mine! SIT BOY!" tears were streaming down Kagome's face and her voice was full of pain "You said that we would destroy Naraku and after that have a family together! SIT BOY! You said you would take care of me no matter what, Inuyasha! SIT BOY! And when I went home you saw that as a chance to visit Kikyo! SIT BOY! Naraku kidnapped me and Kikyo and YOU CHOSE KIKYO AFTER ALL THAT!! You're a player, Inuyasha. I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL WITH YOUR PRECIOUS KIKYO!!( I know I said that 2 times already, but the first time she thinks it and now she actually says it ) Inuyasha remembered all those moments with Kagome. All she said was true. He said he would always be there for her, he would always love her like no one else, and now she betrayed her. Kikyo also heard the whole confession and couldn't believe her ears. The pain of this girl that was caused by Inuyasha, and was a million times bigger than her pain in the past. In the past it was Naraku that made Kikyo and Inuyasha hate each other, but Naraku wasn't here now, it was Inuyasha that made stupid promises to this girl and betrayed her. But a part of her heart couldn't help but be unbelievably happy that Inuyasha has chosen her, a dead priestess, over someone that was actually alive and stayed by him all this time. It meant that he truly loved her, that he wished to be with her for the rest of his life. All those times when Inuyasha came to her and said that he loved her, she believed that those were only lies, just to be proven now to be true. "Inuyasha!!" said Kikyo with happiness. She would cry now if she could but she was dead.

Inuyasha got out of the whole and looked straight into Kagome's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I truly am. I was just so shocked by seeing Kikyo captured by Naraku after I haven't heard of her for ages that I wasn't thinking straight. I love you. And I want to be with you. I'll leave Kikyo, just come back." Kikyo was furious. She was so happy a moment ago just to be ruined by Inuyasha now.

"How could you, Inuyasha. I thought you loved me. I thought that you chose me because you wanted to be with me. And now your saying that it was all just a simple mistake. NOTHING? Is that what I mean to you." Kagome and Inuyasha both turned to Kikyo but said nothing.

"Inuyasha, it's too late now. You already made your choice, mistake or not. Once the threads of fate have been tangled they cannot be undone. I'm leaving, as I said I will work for myself only. And I will let you and Kikyo live as long as you won't bother me. A lightning stroke right between Inuyasha and Kagome. As the lightning went so did Kagome.


	3. The Battle and New Companions

Kagome left

Kagome left. Inuyasha looked back at Kikyo. The snaked released her and the disappeared. Inuyasha was in a heartbeat next to Kikyo.

"Kikyo, are you alright?"

"Inuyasha, what happened? I remember Naraku kidnapping me and Kagome, and then she changed and attacked Naraku. All after that was a blur."

'She doesn't remember what I said. Probably Kagome erased her memory. Thank you, Kagome, and I'm sorry.'

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Kagome ran through the forest. She had lightning speed and her hearing was a hundred times sharper. She had all the abilities of a demon or half demon and much more, even though she wasn't either of them. Inside her up till now she had the power of a dragon warrior. There was a war between the humans and dragons in the past, but they made peace and the dragons gave the humans their power and they lived happily ever after, blah, blah, blah and so on. The point is that Kagome had the power of a dragon's magic.

Suddenly, she heard Rin screaming. Kagome rushed in that direction. There was Lord Sesshomaru fighting 10 strong demons. Sesshomaru was strong, but not even him could resist so much longer fighting 10 demons and protecting Rin and Jaken at the same time. Kagome made her way to Rin and Jaken without being observed as the others were occupied with the battle.

"Rin are you alright?"

"Kagome, you look different. Yes, I'm alright but I can't say the same for Master Jaken. He was hit in the stomach." Kagome looked at Jaken.

"What are you doing here? Lord Sesshomaru will kill you when I'm going to tell him about you!!"

"Shut up, frog. I'm here to help. If you want to I won't heal you and you can die here." Jaken opened his mouth but closed it . Kagome put her hands over his stomach. A dark light surrounded them and Jaken was healed completely.

"Now I will put a barrier around you. The demons from outside won't be able to see you. If they smell you though when they touch the barrier they will turn to dust. Stay here and behave well, you **two**." A dark blue barrier surrounded them as Kagome left. She still hadn't been noticed. 'I guess I'll use that to do a surprise attack. This will be fun.' Black, thick smoke surrounded the battle field. Kagome quickly went behind one of the demons and cut his head off. Unfortunately for her, one of the demons who controlled the wind, (I know, like Kagura) made the smoke disappear and everyone was able to see the troublemaker. Sesshomaru was shocked to say at least. 'It is Kagome, Inuyasha's companion. Shouldn't she be with my sorry excuse for a brother? She looks different, but in a good way. No, I must stay focused on the battle.' (sesshy's got a problem here)

Kagome quickly backed up close to Sesshomaru, but to a safe distance incase he attacks her. "One down, nine more to go. I'm going to put your heads up on the walls as trophies." she said in a cool voice. Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk. Before, she was scared and had no self confidence now she talks as if she would be able to kill a thousand demons in one strike. Sesshomaru didn't wait another second and went in the demons' direction. Again Kagome put her hand in front of her. This time, instead of two knives appearing, there was her bow and arrow. She aimed at one of the demons and took his hand off. 'Eight more left!' Her bow and arrow disappeared and instead came a bomb.( yh I know, it's a bomb OMG) She threw it at the demons and got six of them while Sesshomaru killed the other two. Kagome turned in Rin and Jaken's direction. She pointed at the barrier and it dissapeappeared reveling Rin who was running happily to her lord.

"Lord Sesshomaru!! You did it, you and Kagome killed them. Can Kagome stay with me? Please? Pretty please??" Kagome looked at Rin with a puzzled expression.

"Kagome, th….tha…thank you for your help. Would you like to travel with me and Rin….and Jaken?" Kagome thought for a moment and answered.

"I would like to travel with you and your group. I think it would be an interesting experience."


	4. Pain and Training

Sesshomaru and the group arrived at his castle

Sesshomaru and the group arrived at his castle. Kagome was amazed, so many rooms that she would probably take one whole year to remember the location of each room.

"Welcome, Kagome, to my castle. I will have one of my men to show you your room and all the other places that you will probably need."

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru. I wish to train. May someone show me where I can train?"

"Of course. Call me Shessomaru. I will show you the training grounds. Follow me." Sesshomaru led Kagome to a place where it was full of weapons……..and pumpkins.

"You can use the pumpkin as a target I muyst leave now, I have to attend to a meeting."

Kagome arranged four pumpkins in a row and got her arrow and bow. She aimed at the first pumpkin but missed. 'My mind is not on training.' Suddenly, she got an idea. She still had two pictures of Inuyasha's head. She stuck them on the two pumpkins remaining and produced with her power a picture of Kikyo, which she also stuck on the pumpkin. She aimed at the first pumpkin with Inuyasha's head. She hit his nose. The second picture she aimed exactly in his eye. As for Kikyo's picture….well…..let's say there was no space left on her face. Kagome laughed. The training was fun, she should do this every time. What she didn't know was that somewhere behind a tree was Sessomaru quietly giggling at the girl's behaviour. She hated his brother. Something must have happened for her to be this angry at him.

After some more shots Kagome got tired and sat on a bench. She thought of Inuyasha and all their moments together and started to sing:

Come with me, stay the night  
You say the words but boy it don't feel right  
What do you expect me to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You take my hand, and you say you've changed  
But boy you know your beggin don't fool me  
Because to you it's just a game

So let me on down  
Cause time has made me strong  
I'm starting to move on  
I'm gonna say this now  
Your chance has come and gone  
And you know

It's just too little too late  
A little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
Boy you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real, it doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)

I was young and in love  
I gave you everything but it wasn't enough  
And now you wanna communicate  
Go find someone else  
In lettin you go, I'm lovin myself  
You gotta problem  
But don't come askin me for help  
Cause ya know

It's just too little too late  
A little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
Boy you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real, it doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)

I can love with all of my heart baby  
I know I have so much to give (I have so much to give)  
With a player like you, I don't have a prayer  
That's the way to live, yeah oh

It's just too little, too late  
Yeah

It's just too little too late  
A little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
Boy you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real, it doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)

( To all the ones that did't read the song it's about Kagome singing that she gave Inuyasha a chance but he just used her and now it's too late)

After Kagome stopped singing Sesshomaru came out and looked at her.

"Ah!! Sesshomaru, you scared me. For how long have you been staying there? How was the meeting?"

" The meeting was canceled. I've been staying here and watching you the whole time. It's been quite amusing seeing you cover Kikyo's face in arrows and shoot at Inuyasha. May I ask what happened?"

**Flashback**

"Inuyasha, may I go home a bit?"

Feh!! How much time do you need?"

"Thanks Inuyasha! You're the best! She said as she went and hugged him "I think three days will be fine!" she went and got her bag "Bye, guys!! I'll be going now!!

She ran a bit and stopped. 'I'll go home and take a nice warm bath. Then I'll sleep in my extra confy bed, and wake up late in the morning. Yeah. Sweet paradise is waiting for me.'

"Hello, miko!!" Kagome looked around trying to find from where the wicked voice came.

"Naraku!! What do you want?"

"Oh nothing. Just Inuyasha suffering!!" and with that he caught her with one of his tentacles and she passed out.

"Where am I? Kikyo? What's going on? Where are you, Naraku? Show yourself!!"

"So you finally woke up, huh? Took you a long time. Inuyasha finally came." And she told the whole story till the end.

**End of Flashback**

Sesshomaru didnt have very much experience so he just hugged her.

"It's alright, I'm here."


	5. On my own

Kagome was impressed by Sesshomaru's actions, but returned the hug as she was so sad about Inuyasha

Kagome was impressed by Sesshomaru's actions, but returned the hug as she was so sad about Inuyasha. 'I just want to be loved. Is that too much to ask.' What she didn't know was that maybe she looked for love where there wasn't any.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru.' she tried to leave but Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and said.

"I may be brothers with him, but I'm not Inuyasha, I won't hurt you like he did. I am not a two-timer." Sesshomaru covered his mouth with his hand. He was shocked at what he said. But Kagome interpreted this wrong, she thought that he didn't mean what he said and that he is a two timer as his brother. Obviously, the sadness still lay inside of her and her judges were very wrong. She quickly ran to her room and cried for the rest of day.

Next morning, she skipped breakfast, because she didn't want to talk to anyone. She just went and trained a little. 'I'm a burden to everyone. I'm better off on my own.' She got her bow and arrow, left a note to Sesshomaru and left.

'Dear Sesshomaru,

Thank you for your hospitality, but I must now leave. I feel like a burden and I don't want anyone to have to look after me. I am right now traveling on my own.

Lots of thank yous,

Kagome'

Sesshomaru ate and then thought over what happened yesterday. 'I should go and explain my actions.' When Sesshomaru went into Kagome's room, he was surprised to see everything cleaned and tidy. He read the note and cursed himself for what he did.

Okay I know that it has been a long time since I updated but now I'm back, I don't have many ideas, so if u have some, please feel free to post them.


	6. Decision

Kagome ran through the woods. She saw a cave. 'I'm gonna camp there over night.' She got to the cave and put her bag down. Her shoulders were sore from the weight of the bag. She was soaked because she ran through the rain, her clothes were ripped in different places. Luckily for her there was a spa very close to the cave. She got her bag again and went to the spa.

She got into the spa. The warm water felt good against her bare, cold skin. She closed her eyes and started to think of Inuyasha.

Superstar  
Where you from, how's it going?  
I know you  
Got a clue, what you doing?

You can play brand new to  
All the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are  
What you are, baby

**Look at you  
Gettin' more than just a re-up  
Baby you  
Got all the puppets with their strings up**

Fakin' like a good one  
But I call 'em like I see 'em  
I know what you are  
What you are, baby

Womanizer, woman-womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh  
You're a womanizer, baby

You, you, you are  
You, you, you are  
Womanizer, womanizer  
Womanizer

Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah  
Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah

You got me going  
You're oh so charming  
But I can't do it  
You womanizer

Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah  
Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah

You say I'm crazy  
I got you crazy  
You're nothing but a  
Womanizer

Daddy-O  
You got the swagger of a champion  
Too bad for you  
You just can't find the right companion

I guess when you have one too many  
Makes it hard, it could be easy  
Who you are  
That's just who you are, baby

Lollipop  
Must mistake me, you're the sucker  
To think that I  
Would be a victim, not another

Say it, play it, how you wanna?  
But no way I'm ever gonna  
Fall for you  
Never you, baby

Womanizer, woman-womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh  
You're a womanizer, baby

You, you, you are  
You, you, you are  
Womanizer, womanizer  
Womanizer

Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah  
Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah

You got me going  
You're oh so charming  
But I can't do it  
You womanizer

Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah  
Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah

You say I'm crazy  
I got you crazy  
You're nothing but a  
Womanizer

Maybe if  
We both lived in a  
Different world

It would be all good  
And maybe I could be your girl  
But I can't  
'Cause we don't

Womanizer, woman-womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh  
You're a womanizer, baby

You, you, you are  
You, you, you are  
Womanizer, womanizer  
Womanizer

Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah  
Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah

You got me going  
You're oh so charming  
But I can't do it  
You womanizer

Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah  
Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah

You say I'm crazy  
I got you crazy  
You're nothing but a  
Womanizer

Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah  
Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah

Womanizer, woman-womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh  
You're a womanizer, baby 

She then thought of Sesshomaru. She just met him and she fell in love. 'Hillarious. I'm going after both of the Takashi bros. I'm gonna get strong. I won't let everybody just step over me and break my heart. From now on, I don't care about anybody.'

**You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah, you PMS like a bitch  
I would know**

Yeah, you always think  
Always speak cryptically  
I should know  
That you're no good for me

'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
You, but you don't really wanna go, oh

'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

We used to be just like twins, so in sync  
The same energy now's a dead battery  
Used to laugh 'bout nothing  
Now you're plain boring  
I should know  
That you're not gonna change

'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
You, but you don't really wanna go, oh

Someone call the doctor  
Got a case of a love bipolar  
Stuck on a rollercoaster  
Can't get off this ride

You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes

'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
You, but you don't really wanna go, oh

'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down, down, down, down...

_After a while_

Kagome got out of the spa and dressed. She sensed danger. Suddenly the sky got all cloudy. There was no trace of the son. But they weren't clouds. They were demons. Hundreds of them, maybe thousands. But she was ready.


	7. Memories and Tears

_Kagome remembering_

_In her time._

_Kagome and Inuyasha where shopping. Inuyasha, as always sniffed everything around and asked many questions. A dog was passing them._

"_Awwww! It so cute. What's his name m'am?" asked/squeaked Kagome cuddling the dog. It was snow white, with emerald eyes. His fluffy tail was up, swishing from left to right. He looked at Kagome. His tongue was out._

"_Whitey. His name is Whitey. Say hello to the lady, Whitey. Come on!!" Whitey barked. The woman, his owner was about 25 years old. She had long, straight, golden hair. Her sparkly eyes were ocean blue. Her smile was making you feel warm and welcome. She had blood red lipstick on with red eye shadow. Her outfit was all in bright colors. Her tube top was red with 'Little Miss Happy' written on in. She had Capri jeans on with also red sandals.( I couldn't describe the sandals but if you want to see them __.__ here they are )._

"_Hello Whitey! Watcha doin? Oh, aren't we fluffyyyyyy!" Kagome hugged him. Whitey barked at her in a friendly way. _

_Inuyasha, of course, started smelling him all over. The woman looked at him as if he were crazy. When he smelled the dog's butt both of the girls started laughing._

"_I…Inu………Inuyasha, what are you doing to the poor dog?" said Kagome trying to breathe properly again._

"_Just checking. Are you done laughing now, cus I wanna go back. I am sooooo bored." said Inuyasha to Kagome who now breathed normaly._

"_Yeah!Yeah! We must go now. Sayonara!!!" _

_On their way they met up with Hojo. (Okay in my story Hojo is different he still likes Kagome but he's brave, cool and …….)_

"_Hey Kagome! And hey stranger!" said Hojo, not caring about ignoring Inuyasha's 'who-the-hell-do-you-think-you-are-to-speak-to-me-like-that' look._

"_Hey Hojo. How are you?" said Kagome not knowing about Inuyasha's stares. _

"_Fine. What about you?" _

"_Ok."_

"_Hey I was wondering if you want to go on a date with me at the cinema on Saturday, 7o'clock and I could pick you up?" said Hojo ignoring Inuyasha's presence or temper, which was at his limits._

"_No!" said Inuyasha as he grabbed Kagome by the wais with a smirk on his face. "She's with me. So go and fuck yourself." 'HA! Take that, Homo guy.'_

_Kagome slapped Inuyasha's hand away and looked at Inuyasha with a glare saying 'what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-you-you're-so-dead'_

"_No I ain't with you and Hojo I would love to go with you on the movies, but right now I got to go. See you on Friday." Inuyasha was shocked. Kagome rejected him for a……… homo loser._

"_Inuyasha, what's wrong with you? Swearing at people and grabbing me by the waist."_

"_Keh! I saved you from the guy. I just did't like seeing him flirting with you."_

"_Sit boy! When I see you with Kikyo do I say go and fuck yourself? No! Sit boy! Do I call her bitch, slut whore or swear at her? No! Sit boy! And you expect me to just stay there and watch you two together and not do anything? And when I talk to a guy you go nuts? SIT BOY!! Don't you ever touch me like that again and I AM going on a date with Hojo, which by the way it's his name, and YOU can NOT do ANYTHING about it. Don't you dare expect me to just play along with you and Kikyo, live in misery and not continue my life, cus I do have a life."_

_End of memory_

_Start of another memory_

_Inuyasha and the group were by the fire. Inuyasha had just finished a fight with Sesshomaru, he was angry so he ran into the woods. After a while Kagome began to worry and came looking for him. What she saw surprised her and almost gave her a heart attack. There was Kikyo and Inuyasha sitting together under a tree and kissing._

"_Kikyo, I will always love you. You hold my heart. When I am done with Naraku I am going to go with you in Hell and we'll live together happily ever after."_

"_Oh Inuyasha? Will you really do that for me?"_

"_Yes! Of course my love." Kagome couldn't take it anymore so she ran away._


	8. Author's note

I am sorry to all the people that were reading my story but I decided that I will give it in 4 adoption sooo…. for whoever wants 2 continue my story pls post a review saying that u do nd ur ideas (I like 2 hear ideas) anyway im going 2 make funny stories from now on nd if some1 is interested pls let me know


	9. The No Name Chapter

Angelfright here

I know that I wanted to put this story for adoption but I'm going to continue. The people who wanted to adopt my story they can. I just want to know the story title so I can read it. Here is my next chapter.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
Thousands of demons were coming towards Kagome, all roaring. But Kagome wasn't worried. 'This is going to be fun.' Thought Kagome smirking. Any living thing within a mile radius ran away.

The demons finally landed on the group in front of Kagome. It seemed as Kagura was leading them.

"This is your last chance to go on your knees and beg for forgiveness before you get killed." Said Kagura in a icy tone. 'This wench tried to steal MY Sesshomaru. How dare she? Soon she will learn what will happen if you mess with me.' Thought Kagura inwardly smirking

"Ummm, I think it's the other way around you and your demons should be kneeling and begging for forgiveness, it there will be one." Said Kagome and with that she started attacking. She was so fast that no one even saw her moving from her spot, everyone one still looked t the spot she was one minute ago.

Blood was everywhere, you could hear the domens' screams as they where merciless killed by Kagome. She was so angry at Inuyasha and she didn't take all her anger out. The fact that Kagura and her demons appeared only made it easier for her and harder for them. Kill or be killed, the jungle rule. Kagome didn't pay attention where she kicked, punched or stabbed. All that she wanted right now was someone to pay for her sorrow. In 5 minutes half of the crowd of demons were killed.

Kagome stood in the middle of the battle field, covered in blood looking at the now frightened Kagura. Kagome's eyes were now turning blood red. They were full of lust for blood, for killing. Her demon side started to awaken.

**Yes, more negative emotions**

Who in bloody hell are you?

**I'm your demon side, you moron'**

Holly Hannah Montana, hey you just called yourself a moron since you're part of me, hahaha

**Maybe, but that also makes you a moron**

At least I don't call me self a moron

**Teoretically yess, remember I'm part of you**

Damn, you just had to say that

Kagome finished the battle with her inner demon. She quckly sent out a blast of energythat destroyed all demons except for Kagura. Kagome made her way to Kagura.

"Your chances with Sesshomaru are very small, you will surely find someone else. But uptill then," Kagome snapped her fingers and made a dramatically pause, "you are free. You have your heart. Now do you want to become my friend. I am after all travelling with Sesshomaru." Kagura was shocked. In one night she got her heart back, made a new friend and had the chance of travelling with her love.

But of course that's when three people had to make their appearance.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
Sorry, I know its been a long time since I wrote but here

Like it? Hate it?


	10. Confessing my love

My 10th chapter

Enjoy!!!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome just helped Kagura up when three malesdecided to make their appearance.

"Kagome!!!" they all yelled in unison.

"What do you guys want?" she said making sure that irritation was clear in her voice. "I'm going to settle this once and for all. Inuyasha, I said I don't care what you do anymore. You can go see Kikyo, marry her , have children and live happily ever after. I don't give a shit. But if you don't stop following me, I will be forced to harm you or even kill you," said Kagome leaving Inuyasha stunned, "Kouga, I tried to be nice and explain to you, but I guess you simply just can't understand. I'm not your woman and I will never be. I tried to tell you that I see you only as a friend but you kept on pushing it," Kagome continued making Kouga sad.

"At least mutt face dosen't have her."said Kouga with an evil smirk.

"Sesshomaru, I'm beginning to like you and I wanted to ask you if I _and _Kagura can travelll with your ward?" said Kagome blushing a bit but keeping her composure. She wasn't going to wait until it was too late like it happened with Inuyasha.

"Scratch that, this is worse than being with dog breath." Saying Kouga clearly pissed

"Yeah, there's no way I'm letting you travel with that bastard." Said Inuyasha not realising that he's in such deep shit.

"I don't need your permission and if you interfere once again with my decisions I will kick your sorry asses, understood?" said Kagome sternly at the demon and hanyo.

But Kagome wasn't prepared for what Sesshomaru did next. He quckly got to Kagome and kissed her leaving all of the people there even himself shocked. Kagome was shocked at first. She didn't think he would return her feelings, but she guessed she was wrong. She only hoped that this wouldn't end as it ended with Inuyasha. Slowly, she melted into the kiss, as the two ignored everyone aroundthem and went into their own world.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
What do you think?


	11. Thinking about you

Chapter 11: Finally Together

#####################################  
Kagome and Sesshomaru were kissing. Oh, how much she waited for that. Every time Inuyasha and he would fight, Kagome would always cheer mentally for Sesshomaru, even thought she was cheering loudly from outside. She could never wait until the next time they met.

Everyhting about Sesshomaru was perfect. His honey coloured eyes, his long, silky, white hair that swished with such grace. Even his moves had some kind of grace in them. Sesshomaru always seemed confident on himself, like he knew from before what his enemy was going to do.

True, she did love Inuyasha, but her love for him has slowly died and was replaced with the love for Seesshomaru. Even though she stopped loving Inuyasha, every time he went to look for Kikyo still hurt, but not as much as before. She could never forget the wonderful time she had together with him, but now she seemed to love him as a brother. Of course, she couldn't let Inuyasha know that she was in love with his brother.

When Inuyasha went to see Kikyo the last time, Kagome felt hurt. But she also felt relieved. Now she had a reason to leave him, for his he himself chose Kikyo and let her die by Naraku's hand. The chance to travel with Sesshomaru felt like heaven on earth. She did all in her will power to restrain herself from squeaking and doing the victory dance.

But now he was kissing her. Did that mean that he....loved her?

Sesshomaru was happy as ever as he heard the words escpae from the miko's mouth. "Sesshomaru, I love you." Without thinking he quckly went to her and kissed her, forgetting about the others. The one thing that he always wanted, for her to love him, has finally come true.

Every time he went to attack his brother he went because he wanted to see her, not because he wanted the sword. He could have gotten the swords ages ago, if he wanted it that badly. The hanyo was so stupid and foolish that it wouldn't have surprised him if he once forgot his sword. But then again, without the sword, how could the half-breed protect his future mate. Her long, ebony hair, shinning under the sun was like a curtain, hiding her beautiful ocean blue orbs. There was something about her eyes that made her so special, but he just couldn't put his fingers on always got so lost in them. Her milky coloured skin looked so smooth and perfect Oh, how he dreaded of touching it, of stroking that perfect little face of hers. Even though she isn't that powerful, she is very stubborn when her loved ones were in danger. She would do anything to save them, even risk her own life. She defied the great lord of western lands to save her friends even though he could have easily killed her. Her strong will power amazed him. He said that carrying for others would just make you weak, but she proved him wrong. In fact, she always made him change his mind. About protection, friendship and most of all love. She showed him that loving someone dosen't make you weaker it makes you stronger. That was what made this girl more special than the others. All these little things.

######################  
I know this chapter isn't great but I was bored and I had no ideas. Sorry.

Next chapter

Inuyash and Sesshomaru fight for Kagome

Kikyo comes and gets Inuyasha

Kikyo and Kagome fight

Please tell me which ones of these ideas you like and if you have your own then please send them to me .

Sayonara,

angelfright


	12. Fighting for Love

Many people voted for all of the three options so I am going to try do all of them. Plaese don't be mad at me if it's going to be all messed up.

I wil take a break at this story, because I have other stories to continue. Any further ideas from readers are always welcome.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"No way in hell I'm going to let you go with my bastard of a brother, Kagome. What did you do to her? Tell me or I will cut your other arm, Sesshomaru!" said Inuyasha after he finally got over the shock of seeing his supposed girlfriend with his brother.

"Inuyasha, didn't I tell you not to mess with my decisions. I am a big girl and I can handle myself. But I guess that just couldn't get through your thick head. Okay, let me try this again. A long time ago, yes, I did love you. But you always ran off with your pas lover Kikyo. I tried and tried to get over that, to understand that you can't get over her. I tried to tell you that I love you, but you simply ignored me and ran off with my undead reincarnation. And it hurt, so much..." said Kagome with tears in her eyes.

"Just..just give me a chance. I know I can do better than him!!!" said Inuyasha, emphasising on 'know'.

"A chance? Inuyasha, do you even know how many chances you got up till now? Do you know how many times I pretended that you didn't go to Kikyo? A heart can't be broken over and over again. If I give you a chance I know you'll just take advantage of that and go to Kikyo. No, that was one too many. You've got Kikyo. I erased her memory, so she can forget what you said. You can't just joggle around with me and Kikyo. We both have feelings. You had your chance and you blew it. Give someone else a chance. It can't just be you!" said Kagome trying to stop herself from attacking Inuyasha for his selfishness. 'I can't believe him. He thinks that I will just forgive him. This is it.' Thought our favourite school girl.

"Fine, bitch. Do what you want. If you want to go with him and waste your time, then go. But don't go crying back to me." Said Inuyasha, angry at Kagome's words. At this the girl laughed.

"Do you really think I'll come back crying at you? I would rather go crying at Naraku, thank you. You were right, Inuyasha. Nobody accepted you. But it's not because you are a half-breed, it's because of your behaviour. You treat everyone like dirt. You look at them as if they are all low-lifes. When actually the low-life is you!" shouted Kagome trying to keep her temper down but failing. This was all too much for her.

"Ha! You are just a stupid,weak schoolg-..." said Inuyasha but immediately stopped when he felt Sesshomaru's hand on his neck.

"Wanna say that again, half-breed?" said Sesshomaru in his best icy tone. His **half**-brother insulted his future mate. He would pay for that!

Sesshomaru tried to slash Inuyasha arm off, but Inuyasha dodged. Both brothers jumped back in opposite directions. Inuyasha, being the confident, full –of-himself guy just smirked thinking that he would finish Sesshomaru off in no time and get Kagome back. In reality, Inuyasha was amazed by Kagome's power and being the greedy hanyo, he wanted it. Or at least have Kagome as a mate, so she could use her powers for him. When he first saw her powers, he immediately decided to make her his mate, and also made a little plan in his head. But his plan was ruined when he found out about Kagome's secret love for Sesshomaru. Kagome was his. Sesshomaru would better back off.

Sesshomaru just stood there emotionless waiting for the stupid half-breed to attack. The hanyo always attacked first without thinking about his enemy's strength.

"Just watch. I'm gonna finish Sesshomaru in one strike!" said Inuyasha and with that the battle started.

Inuyasha tried the Wind Scar but Sesshomaru easily dodged. While he dodged Inuyasha took his chance and attacked with the Iron Reaver Sould Stealer and Sesshomaru tricked him and used his whip on Inuyasha. Just when he was falling, the hanyo attacked his half brother with his claws making a big gash in Sesshomaru's side. The inuyoukai fell to the ground clutching his side.

"Sesshomaru!!!"screamed Kagome terrified and jumping to his help. Just when Kagome hit the ground she was attacked by a purification arrow that _almost_ got her. Fortunately for Kagome she sensed the arrow and quickly jumped away. From the bushes came Kikyo with another arrow prepared.

"How could you try to harm Inuyasha. He was protecting you everytime and now you're trying to kill him!" yelled Kikyo at Kagome who right now had a sad smile on her face.

"I'm sorry. My mistake that I erased your memory. I guess I'll just have to give it back to you." Said Kagome realizing her mistake by erasing Kikyo's memory. Inuyasha, of course, heard this and tried to talk to Kikyo.

"Kikyo, don't listen to her!!! She's only lying to you so she can get you against me. I love you Kikyo!!!" said Inuyasha trying to stop Kagome from giving Kikyo her memory back.

"Yes. Inuyasha is right. I don't trust you, you liar. You're only jealous because Inuyasha loves me and not you!" said Kikyo.

"No, Kikyo. You got it all wrong. Inuyasha was playing with both of us from the beginning. He is the jealous one. When we where captured by Naraku and I transformed, after that you bblacked out, right?"

"Yes, how do you know that?" asked Kikyo curious.

"But you didn't black out. You saw everything till the end when I almost killed Naraku. Inuyasha tried to protect you at first but when he saw my power he wanted to leave you and come with me. You were devastated. I knew how you felt, so before I left, I erased all your memories and made it seem like you blacked out. It's true. Inuyasha only wants power, nothing more!" yelled Kagome at Kikyo.

'Maybe she is right. Inuyasha could never decide between us. That was because we were equal. Kagome could see the shards but her aim wasn't that good. I couldn't see the shards but my aim was perfect. Inuyasha always looked like he was waiting for something to happen.'

"I believe you and I want my memory back. My true memory backs not another replacement." Said Kikyo, finally giving up.

Kagome sighed in relief and raised her hand placing it on Kikyo's forehead. A dark purple surrounded Kagome's hand and then went away. Kikyo opened her eyes. The once chocolate lifeless eyes were now filled with deep sorrow and hatred.'

"Thank you. For showing me the truth, and not giving me another lie. I remember all of it now!" said Kikyo crying. She brought her hands to her face and wiped her tears away.

"I'm crying.....wait. I'm crying? How is that possible? I'm dead!" whispered Kikyo looking at her hands.

"Yeah, ummmm I wanted you to have another chance at life since Naraku destroyed your first so when I transformed, I no longer needed your soul. I was waiting for the best moment to give you your soul back." Said Kagome, her voice full of symphaty. To say Kikyo was shocked would be an understatement. 'This girl, I tried to kill her, I caused her so much pain with Inuyasha and still she is so nice to me. This girl......truly has a pure heart that can never be tainted.' Thought Kikyo amazed at Kagome's behavior.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha who had been fighting all this time stopped to see what happened with the two girls.

"No, Kikyo!!!" yelled Ïnuyasha desperate, "She's lying, don't trust her!!!"

"It's too late Inuyasha! I remember everything. I will never trust you again!" said/shouted Kikyo at Inuyasha. Kikyo turned to look at Kagome and they both nodded looking at each other. Their heads turned in Inuyasha's direction in the same time. Kagome and Kikyo had an evil smirk on their faces

###########################  
There! Again, I WILL TAKE A BREAK AT THESE STORIES BECAUSE I HAVE TO WOTK ON MY OTHER ONES!!!! If someone wants me to recommend their story please give me the title and your name


	13. Goodbye my love

LOL I know it was a VERY long time ago since I last wrote……..but I came back and I am srry and I hope that this chapter will satisfy you!!!!!!!!! :D

"Kagome, are you thinking what I ma thinking?" said Kikyo, an evil smirk on her face.

" I sure am Kikyo………should we??" answered Kagome.

The two mikos slowly started going towards Inuyasha, their bows in their hands, ready to be used at any time.

"Now, now girls. It was just a joke you see? Hahahahah see? I am laughing." said Inuyasha, trying to get away from the girls' raging fury. You could see the fury burning eyes.

But his words fell to deaf ears. Neither girl stopped at his futile attemp of salvation. Both of them kept on going, one hand holding the bow, while the other lightly holding an arrow.

In a hearteat, both girls fired, aimig for Inuyasha.

Suddenly, it was as if the whole world stopped. No sound was heard. The wind stopped one breathed, everyone watching to see what was going to happen.

Believe it or not, as soon as Kagome's arrow fired, Sesshomaru's eyes widen slightly, but only for a milisecond.

A scream of pain was heard, as Inuyasha hit a tree. Neither arrows hit him in a vital place, both of them aiming for his red fire rat cloth.

You could certainly say that Inuyasha had the shock of his life, because he was screaming and whailing.

Rose red blood came out of the corner of his mouth and his face was full of scratches. His golden eyes were barely open.

Kagome and Kikyo started laughing, not an evil laugh, but the we-got-you kind of laugh.

"Ha ha ha, Inuyasha. Did you really think we were going to kill you?" asked Kikyo first trying to stop herself from laughing.

"Did you really think that we were going to make it this easy for you? To just let you die and not share our pain? Did you really think we were as foolish as that?" continued Kagome giggling every now and then.

"We're not going to let you die Inuyasha. Not now, not ever." said Kikyo now serious.

"Actually we are going to do quite the opposite. You are to walk this earth and never die." continued the younger miko, sadness in her eyes.

"You can never die, nor can you ever feel love. You shall wander the earth watching people as they find tehir love, as they share their happiness with their true soulmate. Watching what could have been you."

Inuyasha was looking at the ground, small little tears forming in the corners of his eyes. His dirty white bangs covering his eyes.

"We both gave you every chance you could get, but you never took advantage. You only saw the power, didn't you? You never felt love and now, you never will." said the mikos at the same time. Both of them crying. "Power you can get at anytime. But there is only so many chances of love. And you screwed every and each one of them." they continued, their voices raspy as tears ran on their faces.

"I……..I am sorry. I really am. But …….all that power. It was just impossible. I couldn't refuse it. For so many years demons ands humans made fun of me. So I wanted to prove them wrong. To make them see that even if I am half of what they are I can still be as powerful as them." said Inuyasha.

" I am well aware of that Inuyasha. But you have to know that out there, there are people that like you just as you are. Do you think that your mother would have wanted you to end like this? Do you think that this is what your father risked his life for? Do you, INUYASHA?" said Kikyo, her patience running short.

"No!!!! No it's not!!! But do you know how it feels to be made fun of, everybody laughing at you everyday? To be excluded from all the games??? " screamed Inuyasha. "Do you know how it feels to be neglected??".

"I may not know how it feels to be neglected, but when I was small I also had my duty as a miko to fullfil. I didn't even had friends. People thought I was weird because I was always serious. But I didn't care. Because I knew that when I grow up, I will have a whealthy life. Because I worked for it and instead of palying games I went demon hunting. And all that effort was going to help me a lot." shouted Kikyo, her face red of rage.

"This isn't going to work Inuyasha!! You aren't going to change our minds……….my mind at least!!!! We all had though lives, but even so we thought about the people around us, not just us. So……………goodbye Inuyasha…….." cried Kagome

LOL hen I described Inuyasha that blood came out of the cornr of his mouth this random thought came to me of Inuyasha top falling off and showing off his six pack and Kagome and Kikyo being attracted to him and then sesshomaru is jealous and gets his top off……... but anyways……….you people can vote for the pairs

Kagome and Sesshoamru get together and Kikyo and someone else

Sesshomaru cheating on Kagome with Kikyo and then Kagome going with :

Naraku (she makes him become good)

Miroku because he finds out Sango cheated on him with another guy or Sango cheated on Miroku with Inuyasha


	14. Not a chapter

This is not a chapter!! I am sorry.

But I was thinking of maybe doing a twist and making Kikyo evil again and then she missed Inuyasha so much that she wants Sesshomaru sos she gets Sesshomaru to fall in love with her and cheat on Kagome. Then getting Kagome with Naraku maybe…………I know this plot is really weird……….and I just wanna see what my readers think……… I don't wanna get hate mails/ reviews.

PS. And Miroku and Sango can be a couple or Kagome could go with Miroku cuz Sango did something…..


End file.
